Same Hero, Old Enemy
by Sonic. Kodiak and Balto fan
Summary: Steele is trying to take over Kodiak's job, will he provail, read and find out.Those who have read my last chapter, chapter 10 please read the last part I have added.
1. An old enermy returns!

**Chapter 1**

**Same hero, old enemy.**

* * *

It was 7:30 in the morning and Kodiak and the other sled dogs had just arrived at Nome, with the mail.

"Good work guys, and Dusty, we made it on time again." said Kodiak. "Yeah there's no more snow to slip on, just the exception of thin ice." replied Kirby, the former sled dog leader.

As the musher and post master talked to each other, they untied the dogs and gave them water. Kodiak said. "Well I have to go now catch you later." as he ran of heading out of town towards the wrecked boat, that his dad lived in.

"Kodiak wait." said Jenna. "Are you going to your dad", she asked. "Yes, why." asked Kodiak. "My owner, Rosie, and I are going on a picnic today, so tell him I won't be back until the afternoon." "Ok bye mom." replied Kodiak, as he continued on his way.

Jenna was about to head back to her owner Rosie, when she heard a familiar voice behind her say, "Long time no see Jenna".

"What, huh, Steele what are you doing here, I thought you left for good?" asked Jenna. "I did, but decided to come back, I knew you couldn't live without me", replied Steele as he rubbed up against Jenna.

"Look I love Balto not you so leave me alone Steele." Jenna told him, as she walked away from Steele. "Ah yes how is that half-breed going." asked Steele still annoying Jenna. "He is doing fine." snapped Jenna for she was angry at what Steele had called Balto.

"How about your son" asked Steele? "He's fine too, and is lead dog of the mail sled team." replied Jenna. "You don't say, well I have to go now." said Steele in a sly voice then he walked down a side ally.

* * *

"Hey Dad." called Kodiak. "Yes." yawned Balto, as he came out from underneath his blankets.

"Mom told me to tell you that her owner, and herself were going on a picnic today and wont be back until the afternoon. "Ok son, thanks for the information, have you seen Boris around lately?" asked Balto. "No, but I just came back with the mail, so if I see him, I will let you know." said Kodiak

* * *

"NO, NO, NO, I will not play another game of smush, now will you just go and leave me alone." said Boris. "Aw c'mon Uncle Boris, play with us please." pestered Muc. "No, what don't you two understand about the word NO. "asked Boris.

"Alright but could you please close your eyes." asked Muc. "Ok as long as it's not one of your silly games." replied Boris.

A few seconds latter after Muc had finished signaling to Luc. "Ok you can open your eyes now." said Muc. "ARRH." shouted Boris as Luc jumped over him, nearly hitting him on the way, and covering him in snow when he landed. "You said that you wouldn't play one of your silly games, if that isn't silly I don't know what is." shouted Boris, angrily. "Well it's not sill to us." replied Muc

."Look boys you want to have fun right." asked Boris. "Yes." replied Muc. "Well then GO AWAY, AND PLAY BY YOURSELVES, AND LEAVE ME ALONE." shouted Boris. "Ok uncle Boris." replied Muc. "Good I finally got rid of them for now", thought Boris to himself.

A few minutes later and Boris was walking up the ramp onto the wrecked boat. "Balto have I ever told you how annoying those to nephews of mine are." asked Boris. "C'mon Boris, you know that they love you, and just want to play with you." replied Balto. "Love yes, that I know for sure, but they don't have to annoy me all the time." Replied Boris, as he waddled around the cabin and sat down on a blanket.

Alright I guess they do annoy you, but you have to take into consideration that they are only young." replied Balto. Just then Kodiak came from the beach after watching the sunrise.

"Hey Dad, I have to go and deliver the mail to White Mountain now." And at that Kodiak left to leave for Nome.

* * *

"Hi guys how is the mail job treating you", asked Steele. "Fine, Steele." replied Kirby, not knowing that Steele was slowly cutting the leather strap with one of his nails, until only half of it was still connected to the rest. "That's good, well I have to go now." said Steele as he turned around and saw Kodiak coming.

* * *

_Well, here is my first chapter of Balto, I hope you enjoyed it._

_Please leave a kind review._

_Kodi._


	2. Chapter 2

Dissclamier: I do not own Balto.

* * *

"Hey Kodi just in time the musher is still getting the mail." Called Dusty. "Ok do you know if there is a lot of mail." asked Kodiak. "No the musher hasn't come out yet, wait here he comes now." replied Dusty.

"Now remember Mr. Simson, the short way has been blocked by an avalanche, so you have to go the long way." said the post master ."Ok Mr. Connors." replied the musher as he put the mail on the sled and clipped Kodiak up.

"Yah mush, mush." shouted the musher, then Kodiak and the rest of the dogs, started pulled the sled from Nome to White Mountain.

* * *

After 4 hours, Kodiak finally arrived at white mountain with the mail, after delivering it, they started headed back to Nome, on the return trip.

"Come on Ralph your dragging behind." called Kodiak, as the team was half way back from White Mountain.

Just then, there was a skinny ledge and Kodiak pulled slightly harder to the left and just as he was passing over the ledge, the leather strap broke, and Dusty slid of the edge of the cliff.

Kodiak was still running and thought it was unusual that the sled was so light and the other dogs weren't pulling in any direction.

Then Kodiak turned around to see Dusty hanging over the edge and due to it happening so quickly, the other dogs were just managing to hold her up.

Kodiak walked at a brisk pace so that he didn't slide and helped pull Dusty up. "Are you ok Dusty." asked Kodiak. "Yes I think so, ouch, it's my ankle I must have twisted it." Dusty replied favoring her back left foot.

"Here girl." said the musher seeing that she was hurt and helped Dusty on to the sled were the mail was kept. "As for you boy, you can take Dusty's place for the rest of the trip." said the musher as he took the leather strap off from around Kodi's neck, and chest, and tied him where Dusty usually was. "Mush mush' yelled the musher.

When they arrived at Nome the musher walked towards another house and talked to the man there, then went into the mail office while the dogs rested.

"Sorry about the accident back there Dusty." apologized Kodiak. "I don't think it was your fault." replied Dusty. "What do you mean." asked Kodiak. "Well Steele was here just before you came." replied Dusty. "Who is Steele?" asked Kodiak.

"Well he was a show off, and a cheat, and when Steele lost the way when he was bringing the medicine back, your dad went to bring it back, and Steele tried to kill him, but failed and then he tried to say that your dad was in the wrong and died to try and get Jenna, but Jenna knew better and believed that Balto would come with the medicine, and he did, so in short he isn't a very nice husky, well here comes my owners dad to carry me home, bye." said Dusty as her owner's dad carried her back to were she lived. "Well see you tomorrow everyone." said Kodiak. "Bye." replied everyone.

* * *

That night after Jenna and Rossy got back from the picnic Balto was outside the house that Jenna lived at and gave a quiet howl.

"Hi Balto." said Jenna as she rubbed her face up against Balto's cheek ."Hi so how did your day go." asked Balto.

"That reminds me, I have some bad news, Steele is back." said Jenna with a sigh of despair in her voice. "Don't worry it's ok if he doesn't want to cause any trouble." replied Balto.

"That's just it he said he came back because I couldn't live without him." replied Jenna. "Well maybe you could just try and avoid him if you see him." replied Balto. "I don't know I have a feeling that he will cause trouble again."

"Jenna, Jenna." called Rosy's Dad. "I have to go that's Rosy's Dad bye." said Jenna giving Balto a final rub on his cheek then she went into the house as Balto walked back to the boat.

* * *

The next morning, when Kodiak went to the post office he found Kirby waiting for him.

"What's up Kirby." asked Kodiak. "I guess you haven't heard the news yet." replied Kirby. "What news." asked Kodiak. "There is going to be a race you verse Steele for the position of lead dog if you lose your out of a job." Kirby told Kodiak.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

* * *

"What, they can't, what did I do." asked Kodi in a rather upset voice. "The musher thinks that after yesterday you are getting a bit unreliable, and he saw Steel and remembered that he was a fast dog, and the race is being held midday today, but the good thing is that there isn't any mail so you have until then to practice." replied Kirby. "Where is it being held." asked Kodi. "From eagle's peak to Nome." replied Kirby. "Well since there isn't any mail to deliver I will see you at the race." said Kodi, as he ran of to his Dad.

"Dad it's an emergency." yelled Kodi, as he ran up the plank leading to the deck of the boat. "What is it son." asked Balto." Well yesterday the rope that ties me to the rest of the team broke, as I pulled to the left a little harder to get around a sharp turn, and the musher thinks that I am unreliable, and I have to race Steel for lead dog, and if I lose, I'm out of the team." said Kodi almost to fast for his dad to understand. "If you run as fast as you can talk, Steel will still be at the start when you finish." replied Balto sarcastically.

"Dad this is serious, all I ever wanted to do, was to deliver the mail, and help people." said Kodi in a short tone. "Alright where's it being held." asked Balto. "From eagle's peak to Nome." replied Kodi. "If it's the same one that Steel raced when the diphtheria virus struck, make sure you stay to the right, the snow isn't as deep." said Balto. "Ok thanks for the advice dad." said Kodi as he ran to eagles peak to practice.

* * *

Midday came and the time of the race was at hand, the crowd came and the judge was at the starting line with the dogs, Steel on the left side and Kodi on the right.

"On your marks, get set." yelled the judge. "Wait." called the musher, as he led Dusty to the start line, and put her on the right side.

"Are you sure she should race, I mean is her leg better." asked the judge. "Well enough, besides this is a race of speed." said the musher. "

On your marks, get set, GO." Shouted the judge, and the dogs were of, with Steel in the lead, and Kodi slowly gaining on him and Dusty was just behind Kodi, Kodi was right beside Steel, then Steel took a quick glance to the left and right to see if anyone was paying attention to him, and saw that the judge was looking the other way, so he slowly moved to the right, closing in on Kodi, to try and trip him up.

Kodi move to the right to move away from Steel, and ran right into Dusty ,pushing her of the course and tripping over, the judge quickly looked, and saw what he thought to be Kodi knocking Dusty out of the race deliberately.

Kodi just managed to stay on the road, Dusty quickly got back up favoring her back left foot slightly. Kodi got up and ran towards the finish line catching up to Dusty. Steel was to far ahead to even try to catch up too.

Kodi was nearly beside Dusty with less one-third of the race left. "Kodi you need this job more than me so I will let you win." said Dusty loud enough for Kodi to here. No, you run as fast as you can if I beat you I want to do it fairly." shouted Kodi to Dusty in a strict but understanding voice.

Steel had just crossed the finish line and Dusty was a few meters away from the finish line just a head of Kodi but, Kodi was catching up quickly and just managed to pass Dusty.

The judge at the finish line waved his checkered flag and told the crowd that Kodi had come second and Dusty was out.

"Wait." said the judge at the start. "I saw what looked like Kodi trying to push Dusty out of the way, and off the road, so Dusty should still be in and Kodi excluded." stated the judge.

So the judge at the finish line told the crowd the news and Kodi was out of the sled team and Steel was lead dog.

Kodi hearing the news slowly walked away from the crowd, he looked to his left and saw his mom and her owner were there.

Jenna walked over to him. "Don't worry son, there will be other opportunities." said Jenna trying to comfort Kodiak. "I know mom, but all I wanted to do was to be the lead dog of the mail sled team, everything was going fine until Steel came." said Kodiak with a little resentment in his voice towards Steel. "Son..." said Jenna. "I just want to be alone right now." said Kodiak cutting his mom of and then walked of down the street.

"Hi beautiful see me win the race for you." Steel asked Jenna.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Balto 4 chapter 4

"Steel." Jenna said in an angry tone "What makes you think that I would appreciate you taking my sons job in an unfair competition." "Unfair what do you mean." asked Steel. "Don't act innocent Steel I saw you close in on Kodiak and force him over to the side of the road." said Jenna.

"Jenna,honestly that was a mistake I didn't mean to go so close to your son." said Steel in a sly voice. "Steel you wouldn't know how to be honest. "said Jenna. "Aww come on I know you don't mean it so stop acting mean baby." said Steel. "Look Steel,you just wrecked my sons life and you think that I like you,I thought you were smarter than that." Jenna told Steel getting very frustrated. "Oh baby think about it this way tomorrow morning I lead the dogs to deliver the mail and not your son." said Steel knowing that he would annoy Jenna. "Steel you make me very angry some times." yelled Jenna,but Steel just laughed as he left Jenna.

* * *

"What's wrong son." asked Balto as he was walking into town and saw Kodiak with his head down. "I lost the race to Steel and the one job I've always wanted." said Kodi as he kept on walking past his dad.

Balto knew that the best thing he could do was to let him go so he did and went looking for came just before Rosie was going back to her home.

"So Kodiak lost huh." asked Balto. "Yes,but Steel cheated he forced him to hit Dusty half way in the race and the judges didn't see and thought Kodi cheated not Steel." Jenna told Balto. "I'd hate to admit it but I had a feeling that Steel would cause a lot of trouble." said Balto. "Then why didn't you stop him." Jenna said. "What was I suppose to do I don't want to have to fight him." Balto told Jenna. "Ow Balto,what are we going to do you know how much Kodiak loves his job." said Jenna in a helpless voice. "Come on Jenna cheer up something will happen and we just have to hope it's for the best,right."said Balto trying to cheer Jenna up. "I suppose your right but what if nothing happens then what do we do."asked Jenna. "Well I was hopping you wouldn't ask because I haven't any idea yet." Balto told Jenna.

Rosie came and took Jenna back to were she lived and Balto walked back to the boat,on his way he saw Kodiak in the little shed were the sled dogs stayed at night.

"What are you doing son." asked Balto. "Just having one last look at this place without Steel being in it." Kodi told his dad. "Don't worry son something will happen I'm sure of it." Balto told Kodi. "OK dad I hope so." said Kodi a little happier. "Are you going home." asked Kodi."Yes." replied Balto."Good I will come with you I need a little walk." Kodi told his dad.

After they had been there a little while Boris came in a happy mood.

"What's up Boris you look very happy with yourself." asked Balto."Ha ha ha I beat them at there own game." said Boris."Who Muc and Luc." asked Kodiak."Yes,they wanted to play with me so I played hide and seek and when they counted I left." said Boris. "That's not very nice." said Kodiak. "Yes but it's smart." replied Boris. "I guess it is but I think I see them coming now." said Balto." Eek hide me." exclaimed Boris and then took Balto's blankets and put them on top of him when he hid in a box."Hi guys what's up." asked Kodiak. "Well we were playing with Boris and now we can't find him could you help us." asked Muc as Luc whined."Don't worry boys I have a feeling that he is here some were." Balto told Muc and Luc. "Really were abouts." asked Muc."I don't now maybe in a certain cabin." said Balto."OK Balto." said Muc as he and Luc went into the cabin of the boat."Uncle Boris we found you." exclaimed Muc a few seconds later."Come on lets play again." said Muc as they came out dragging Boris behind them."Balto that was not very nice of you." said Boris as he was dragged of."You know he is right dad" said Kodi."Well he wasn't nice to Muc and Luc but I guess your right son."said Balto.

The rest of the day went pass without any problems and at night Balto went to the place were Jenna lived and howled quietly,and Jenna came out.

"Balto I thought I heard you what's up." asked Jenna."Nothing just thought you would miss me too much." said Balto."Always." replied Jenna and rubbed her face up against his."So how is Kodiak going." asked Jenna."He's happier than he was earlier today."replied Balto."That's good." replied Jenna.

Balto and Jenna talked to each other for a while and then Jenna's owner whistled her to come in and then Balto went to the boat,morning came and Kodiak went to town and as he was walking into town he ran into Steel.

"So whats it like to lose your job." asked Steel annoyingly."I wouldn't say that I like it." replied Kodiak trying really hard to hold his anger in."Good just had to make sure that I was making you mad." snickered Steel but Kodiak just went to the other sled dogs trying to ignore Steel.

"So what's it like being under Steel." asked Kodiak. "HORRIBLE." they all shouted."He doesn't care what you have to say you have to do things his way." said Kirby."Also if you ask him to slow down he won't and sometimes my ankle hurts and I need him to slow down a bit." Dusty told Kodiak. "That's what I thought just hang in there hopefully it wont be for long."replied Kodiak."OK."said Dusty."Well I am going to go now so see you later."

said Kodiak.

On his way out of town he met his Jenna.

"Hi mom." called Kodiak."Hi son."Jenna called back.

They both continued on there way but as Jenna walked into the the center of the town Steel called her.

"Hi Jenna can I show you something." asked Steel in the most honest voice that he knew.

* * *

**Okay guys I am a little dishearten at the moment, cos I am not sure if any one is reading this, so please if you are, give me a review, you don't have to be signed in too. Oh and please check out my profile and vote for your fav character.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why should I go with you your recking my sons life" Jenna shouted at Steele."Yeah I know but I found this place that is so beautiful it makes you forget your problems and I will stop being a big prick in the paw." replied Steele."Alright I will go but not for long." said Jenna."That's ok I only need you to go there once." said Steele.

Steele and Jenna walked out of town and up Eagle's Peak and when they were onto of it Jenna asked."Were is this place Steele." "It is in that cabin over there." replied Steele quickly."The only thing that could look nice to is a bat."Jenna told Steele referring to the cabin that was run down with a smashed window and had a sand bag out the front of the door."No really once you step inside your life will change forever." Steele urged."Ok but not for long." Jenna reminded Steele as she stepped in."There's nothing in here except a few broken bottles and spiderwebs." said Jenna as she turned around to see Steele close the door and push the heavy sand bag in front of it."Steele you let me out this instant."demanded Jenna."Don't worry love when I tell Balto that I have you trapped he will come in such a rage that he won't think straight and I will challenge him to a fight if he wins you go free but of course he won't and then I will kill him and then everything will be back to normal or the way it was until that halfbreed took my job in that serum run." said Steele with delight."Steele you can't." shouted Jenna."Oh yes I can and I will, you can watch if you like but come to think of it were can you go,that's right no were hahaha."mused Steel as he walked down from were the cabin was and into town.

* * *

"You know dad I've always wanted to know how you got a goose for a father."said Kodiak."Well I was accidentally separated from my mother when I was young and Boris found me and cared for me and he's been the dad I never had in a round about way." replied Balto."Ok well the team should have arrived bye now and Steele should have left so I will go and see how the trip was."said Kodiak."Ok bye son." replied Balto.

Kodiak walked down from the boat and into town and went looking for the mail sled,but before he got there Steele stepped out in front of him blocking his path.

"Hey kid tell your dad to meet me at Eagle's Peak for a big surprise."Steele told Kodiak."O yeah what kind of surprise." asked Kodiak in a demanding type of voice."This is just between me and your dad kid so tell him."ordered Steele."Ok Steele but don't think that I am doing it for you."said Kodiak as he left.

Kodiak walked all the way back to the boat looking for his dad but he wasn't there so he waited.A little while latter his dad came not knowing that his mom was trapped.

"Hi dad Steele told me to tell you that he had a big surprise for you at Eagle's Peak."Kodiak said as his dad was still walking up the plank to the boat."He did huh well I might as well go seeing there is not much to do around here."replied Balto."Ok but just be careful I don't trust him and I don't think it's smart to." said Kodiak."Don't worry son I don't trust him and never will unless he changes a lot and I don't think that is going to happen in a thousand years,well I better go now no use in keeping him waiting." replied Balto."Ok dad I will go with you until town I am looking for Dusty." said Kodiak.

They walked back into town and just before they were there Kodiak said."You know dad you would never get lost going to town or back." "Why." asked Balto."Because all I seem to be doing is going to town and back." chuckled Kodiak.

They both got into town and Balto went to Eagles Peak while Kodiak went looking for the team and found them in the shed.

"So how did it go." asked Kodiak."Well Steel wouldn't slow down again and I hurt my ankle again." said Dusty."I had a broken nail on the way back and it was killing me that trip was torture."added Ralph."Yeah but except for that it was ok right." said Kirby."What,WHAT?" asked Kirby as all the other dogs stared at him."Well it won't be ok until Kodi is lead dog again."replied Dusty."Oh yeah that's right sorry Kodi." said Kirby apologetically."That's alright Kirby all of us make mistakes."said Kodiak.

* * *

Balto got to the top of Eagle's Peak to see Steel waiting for him.

"Alright what is this surprise Steel." asked Balto."Just call for Jennifer." replied Steel."Jenna."shouted Balto."Balto,is that you get me out of here." shouted Jenna.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Elkpelt for his reviews**

Chapter 6

"What are you doing Steele." asked Balto as he walked over to the door to push the sand bag away."No you don't." said Steele as he knocked Balto down."You have to fight me and if you win you can get her out and if not well not much more is need to be said."sneered Steele."Steele I don't want to fight you."said Balto."Yeah well I do." replied Steele."Why do you want to fight for?" asked Balto."Come now don't tell me your that stupid."replied Steele."No,but why?" asked Balto stalling for time."Simple you took the two things that I wanted first Jenna and then my job and I aim to get them back even if Jenna doesn'twant to be mine so lets get on with it." replied Steele.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well I am going to see what my dad is up to now bye Dusty." said Kodiak as he left Dusty and walked out of town towards Eagle's Peak.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Baltoand Steele both walked around in a circle slowly on a balded area on top of Eagle's Peak facing each other,Steele lunged at Balto and headbutted and pushed him down into the snow covered grass Baltogot up quickly and just avoided Steele as he charged at turned around and charged at Balto again but missed, Steele was getting angry just then a breeze blew and the curtain that was over the broken window moved and Jenna saw that the glass was missing and she tried to jump through on her third attempt she was successful and jumped out to see Steele and Balto fighting Jenna tried to intervene but Steel just hit her away and she hit the cabin and was knocked out. Steele pounced at Baltoand hit him down again. Kodiak had just walked up to the top and seeing his dad position came and hit Steele away from his dad,Steele was furious at how Kodiak had saved his dad and hit him down and stood above him ready to kill Balto saw what was going to happen quickly got up and said "You leave him be." and knocked Steele down Kodiak got back up just before Steele did but Steele attacked Balto knocking him down,Baltorolled twice and was now near the end of the cliff Kodiak came to save his dad but Steele lunged at Balto, Balto quickly moved sending Steele over the edge but Steele just managed to grab hold of the edge of the cliff."Steele grab my paw nothing will get settled in you dying." said Balto."Your right." said Steele as he grabed Balto's breathed a sigh of relief at what he thought was the end of the fight and looked around and saw Jenna lying near the hut so he went over to see what was wrong but as he walked over she woke helped his mother up and they turned around to see Balto holding Steel's paw and helping him up they were both happy as Steele got up,but just then as they thought that everything was ok Steele knock Balto of the edge and he fell below the low and Jenna quicklyran over to the edge "Balto!" shouted Jenna but she never heard or saw Balto and just stood there to stunned to do anything.

"It looks like I won sugar." said Steele.

Jenna didn't notice and tears started to stream down her face as she left without even a word to Steele or Kodiak,Kodiak followed his mom down the hill into Nome,Kodiak thought for a while and then raced past his mother and into town to look for Dusty.

"Dusty,Dusty." called Kodiak as he looked hastily for her."Hi Kodi what's up." asked Dusty."Well my dad and Steele were fighting and then I got involved and Steele went of the edge of the cliff and my dad helped him up and he through my dad of the edge and he might still be alive and I need you to help me look for him." replied Kodiak in a hurry."Alright just a minute." said Dusty as she brought a blanket."What is that for." asked Kodiak."Well if he is alive which I hope he is we will need something to bring him back on right." replied Dusty.

The two of them ran out of town with Kodiak carrying the blanked in his mouth a little while latter Dusty fell in a soft patch of snow.

"Here grab the blanket." said Kodiak as he held onto one end and gave the other to Dusty."Thanks." said Dusty as she got out of the hole."Just remember that it's getting warmer and there will be soft patches of snow every were." replied Kodiak. as they kept on going.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are we nearly there." shouted Dusty as the wind started to pick up."Almost it's just ahead."replied Kodiak as they were about to get to the shelter of another hill near Eagle's Peak."That's better now we just need to find dad." said Kodiak."Dad...dad...dad."shouted Kodiak. " Balto...Balto... Balto." shouted Dusty.

A little while latter Dusty walked up a small rise and spotted something in the snow.

"Kodi I think I see him." said Dusty so Kodiak followed Dusty to were she thought she saw Balto."No,it's just a branch." sighed Kodiak as he turned his head around quickly and saw a slide mark in the snow. "Over here Dusty." shouted Kodiak as they ran to were Balto had slidden down the face of the cliff. At the end of the slide mark Kodiak saw his dad still and motionless lying in the snow."DAD." shouted Kodiak as he ran over to him almost tripping in the Kodiak reached his dad he pushed him gently with his nose but Balto didn't move."I am going to get that Steel for this."said Kodiak to Dusty in a more upset voice than angry and then started to walk away."Wait." called Dusty "He's alive,he's breathing!"exclaimed Dusty.

Kodiak quickly ran back and saw that his dad was indeed breathing by his chest moving in and out.

"Dad can you hear me." said Kodiak,a few seconds latter Balto moved a little bit and then said." Son is that you." "Yes dad."replied Kodiak."Ouch I got a saw head and front right foot." said Balto."Your lucky that slide broke most of your fall or that wouldn't be all that's wrong." replied Kodiak."I see you brought Dusty too." said Balto as he got up."Yeah Dusty helped me find you." replied Kodiak."Do you need us to drag you back on the blanket we brought or can you walk ok." asked Kodiak."Nah I can walk back ok." replied Balto."

"Dad do you think that it is a good idea to let Steel see that you are still alive." asked Kodiak as they were just over half way back to town."Now that you bring it up I don't think it is,if he thinks that I am dead he might go." replied Balto."Or you could use it to your advantage." added Dusty."How?" asked Balto."Easy all Kodiak need to do is challenge Steel to another race and the rest is easy." said Dusty."Ok but first things first and first I tell Jenna that I am alright."said Balto.'Ok I better get back or they will be wondering were I am, I will tell you my idea tonight at your boat ." said Dusty as she ran towards town."I will wait for you at the boat dad." said Kodiak."Ok bye son." said Balto as Kodiak walked of.

Balto walked around town to were Jenna lived to avoid running into arrived at Jenna's place without any trouble accept for his foot,and waited behind a bush to see if Steele was there anywere but he wasn't so he quietly walked up to the house and howled heard a scurry of feet inside and then Jenna came running out.

"Balto I thought you were." said Jenna as a tear fell of her cheek and onto the ground and then she rubbed her face against his."Come on Jenna it takes a lot more to kill me you should know that." said Balto trying to take the seriousness out of what Jenna was implying."Oh Balto you don't know how happy I am." said Jenna looking at Balto with love in her eyes.

Just then Balto heard foot steps comming closer and turned around to see Steele comming up the hill to talk to Jenna.

"Jenna quick go back inside and what ever you do act sad." said Balto as he ran into the small clump of trees behind the bush he was hiding behind earlier and Jenna went inside.

A little while latter Steele was at Jenna's house and walked out acting sad and asked."What do you want Steel." "I came to say that I was sorry for hitting you earlier today." apologised Steel."Apoligy accepted but that doesn't mean that I love you." Jenna said in a sad voice."You might not now baby but when you come to your senses you will understand that I am better than any halfbreed." said Steel."May you leave Steel I don't want to talk to you." said Jenna in a firm voice."Anything for you sugar." said Steele.

As Steele left Balto came out of the small clump of trees and walked up to Jenna.

"He just doesn't understand that I don't love him."Jenna told Balto."Maybe he thinks now that I am dead you will love him or something on those lines."Balto replied."I would never think such." said Jenna."It's too bad he dosen't see it that way,did I tell you that Dusty thinks we can use my death to an advantage." said Balto."Wh,How." asked Jenna puzzled."I don't know but she is going to tell us tonight at my boat so maybe you can come." said Balto."Ok I will be there." Jenna told Balto."Well Kodiak is waiting for me at the boat so I better go."

Balto gave Jenna one last rube on her face and then left,and walked towards the boat he arrived at the boat and looked around but didn't see Kodiak anywere.

"Kodiak were are you." called Balto walking up the plank."Quiet dad." replied Kodiak from somewhere in the cabin."What are you doing." asked Balto as he walked in."I am hidding from Muc and Luc." replied Kodiak pulling the sheet from off of his face to look at his dad "Why." asked Balto."Well Boris wouldn't play with them so I did." replied Kodiak."I better go then because Luc is comming.

Luc ran up the plank to the boat and directly towards Balto and started to frantically mime something.

"Kodiak come here." called Balto."But dad." said Kodiak as he came out of hiding."Something's wrong." said Balto watching Muc."I see,but we need Boris to understand him." said Kodiak.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

"Were is Boris." asked Balto."I don't know he left a little while ago." replied Kodiak."Did he say anything before he left." asked Balto."Well he did say something about taking a swim." replied Kodiak."Ok well come with me everyone." said Balto as he ran of towards the beach."Do you know were he is?" asked Kodiak following his dad just in front of Luc."No,but I have a rough idea were he is." replied Balto."How?" asked Kodiak as he ran. "Well sometimes he talks about this cove were the water is just right,but that's in winter I don't know if he will be there now."replied Balto.

Balto led Kodiak and Luc around the bay and over a hill to were the cove was and to their luck Boris was there.

"Boris."shouted Balto running up to him."Yes what do you want." asked Boris."Well we think that something is wrong." replied Balto."Why."asked Boris."Kodi was playing with Muc and Luc but Luc ran up to me and started to mime something and we need you to tell us what it is." said Balto. "Ok,tell uncle Boris what it is that you are trying to say." Boris said to Luc.

Luc started to mime and when he finished Boris said."Luc said that Muc and himself were looking for you and they walked across a snow bridge and when they walked back Luc crossed first and the bridge broke with Muc still on the other side and he is stuck in moose territory." Boris told Balto and Kodiak."We better hurry and find another way across." said Balto."What about Dusty." asked Kodiak."You better wait for her Kodi it won't be long until dark." replied Balto "But dad." Kodiak didn't finish the rest for there was no use as his dad was already walking of so he went back to the boat to wait for Dusty.

"Alright Luc lead us to were the snow bridge broke."said Balto.

They followed Muc to the broken snow bridge but by the time they had reached it it had just started to get dark."Muc can you here me."called Balto.

"Yes I can and can you please hurry and get me across." replied Muc."Okhold on we will try to find another way across just stay there."said Balto. "Luc do you want to go back or come with me." asked Balto.

Luc answered with miming and Boris told Balto that he wanted to go.

"Boris it's too dark to see anything if you fly so you might as well keep Muc company."What and have to put up with his games no."replied Boris.

"I don't think he will play with you he will probably be too scared."said Balto."Alright if you say so." said Boris andthen flew over to the other side close to the ground."Alright come on Luc." said Balto as he led the way

Balto walked along the edge of the ravine until it was to rough so he walked a little way from it in the woods marking a trail on every couple of trees with Lucfollowing close behind then a owl hooted and Luc quickly moved realy close to Balto.

"Don't worry that's only an owl."assured Balto.

He continued to walked along in the woods still marking a trail and then jumped over a broken tree and then came across two different paths one in the opposite direction of were Muc was and one leading towards him so Balto took the one leading towards Muc and they continued on there way until Balto heard a moose in the distant.

"Quiet Luc." said Balto quietly and they hid behind a rock until the moose passed. Luc said something and Balto said."I don' understand what your trying to tell me but if you said that was close I agree."

Balto and Luc continued on there journey with out any more trouble and finaly met up with Boris and Muc

"Glad to see you mate I thought I was going to be trapped here." said Muc and then hugged Luc."And I am just glad that you came,mister he won't play with you he will be to scared all he wanted to do was play and I eventually gave in just before you came." said Boris shaking some snow off of his feathers but Balto just smiled with an innocent smile ,and then said."We better be heading back now if you don't want to run into any bull moose." so they walked back to were the two paths were with Boris a little while back from Balto but ahead of Muc and Luc unaware of what they were doing and then splat as a big snow ball hit Boris and buriedhim in the snow."That's it, it's time I kicked a little polar bear behind." said Boris then Muc and Luc started to quiver."That's more like it." said Boris andthen turned around and his face was on the face of an angry bull moose."Eep." exclaimed Boris. "Come on step it up guyes and could you be a little more quiet."said Baltoas he looked around to see a bull moose chasing Boris Muc and Luc.

The moose was about to headbutt Boris with his sharp antlers when Balto jumped on his back and and held on with his claws,the moose started to buck and kick and flicked Balto off,and then charged after him but Balto quickly moved and the moose missed and then charged at him again and missed again the moose saw Muc sneeking away and went after him instead ofchasing moose chased Muc past a small tree so Balto gave chase and jumped on the moose's back again and the moose bucked once then kicked him off and Balto hit the snow rolled once and then slid off the edge of the ravine but managed to hold on with one paw and then the moose walked over to him to finish him off.


	9. Chapter 9

Balto 4 chapter 9

"Run." shouted Balto to the others,so they did as the moose was right above Balto ready to stomp on his foot the moose drove his hoof down and Balto quickly moved his paw then the moose was about to stomp on his other paw when Kodiak lunged on the moose and grabed onto his back just in moose started to buck and threw Kodiak off and he slid and just slightly hit a tree,The moose charged but Dusty attacked him and sidetracted him for long enough for Kodiak quickly jumped out of the way then the moose flicked Dusty off and she tumbled three times before landing in some deep snow then the moose charged at Kodiak again,Kodiak looked behind him and saw a tree so he moved and the moose hit the tree breaking it and knocking himself out,so Kodiak waked briskly over to helped his dad up and grabed his paw.

"Thanks son you came just in time but were is Dusty." asked Balto as he got up."She was here,don't know were she is now." answered Kodiak."Dusty." called Kodiak after his dad had stood up."I'm over here." replied Dusty struggling to get out of the snow."Are you ok."asked Kodiak."Yes."replied Dusty as she fell down."Clumsy me."said Dusty as she stood up but fell down again."No,your not your Kodiak softly."You go ahead I will only slow you Dusty."Noone gets left behind."replied Kodiak as he searched around for a large piece of bark or a large branch with which to carry Dusty on."Muc,Luc,Boris you can come out now."called Kodiak."Luc I need you to carry Dusty on this piece of bark."said Kodiak as Dusty walked onto it and Luc walked over to pick it up."Thank you Kodiak." said Dusty."You should realy be thanking Luc not me."replied Kodiak."No,you for being so considerate." said Dusty."That's ok but we better be getting back that won't hold him long." said Kodiak indicating to the moose."Your right son,follow me everyone."said Balto.

"You gave me quite a scare Balto."said Boris as he followed Balto."Don't worry I was scared too." replied Balto retracing his steps."My these woods give me the willies." said Muc as he followed Balto walking behind Luc and Dusty."Do you know were you are going Balto." asked Boris."Yes,I marked a trail like this."said Balto as he scratched a tree."I see like you did when you delivered the serum." replied Boris."What about serum." asked Kodiak."Well before you were born as a matter of fact before I knew Jenna to well a serious case of Diphtheria swept through Nome and Steel and his team were chosen to lead the team to get it but they faced problems and got lost so after seeing that Rosie was one of the children who were sick I decided to help them back and marked a trail but Steel ruined it and if it weren't for Jenna I wouldn't have made it back."said Balto."Ok now I understand."replied Kodiak."So Dusty what was your idea."asked Balto."Well,Steel believes that your dead right."said Dusty.

"Yes." replied Balto."Than it's easy once you challenge him to a race all you have to do is let Steel see you."answered Dusty."But the idea is not to let Steel see me."replied Balto puzzled."I know but when he is racing you let him see you for a short time and then quickly disapear and he will lose his consentration and lose the race."said Dusty."It's a good idea but do you think it will work." asked Kodiak."Of course it will it is a sure fire plan it can't go wrong." answered Dusty."Now were have I heard that before." replied Kodiak then Dusty blushed."Ok and if it does work,how do we get Steel to have another race." asked Balto."I know the mail will get delivered to Nome tomorrow if I start a little bit behind the sled as it comes out of the forest and pass Steel and get to town first mabey the musher will have another race it's a long shot but it might work."answered Kodiak."Ok so we have it all worked out right so lets just consentrate on getting back now." said Balto."Ok."replied Kodiak as they followed Balto through the woods."LOOK OUT." exclamed Balto as a tree came crashing down almost hitting Luc and Dusty."Are you ok." asked Kodiak. "Yes the tree just missed us."replied Dusty a little shaken."Good,that was close." said Balto.

Then they continued to the boat without any more ineteruptions.

"We might as well stay here for the night."said Balto as he walked up the plank onto the boat."Ok but I don't whant to put you of any." said Dusty. "Nah none at all and you Muc,Luc and boris can sleep in the cabin and Kodiak and I can sleep on deck.

So they slept were Balto had said until morning and Balto woke up to find Dusty and Kodiak missing.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

"Dusty,Kodiak."called Balto but there was no reply so Balto jumped of the boat and onto the beach to see Dusty and Kodiak watching the sunrise. Isn't it beautiful?"Kodiak asked his dad."Yes it is son."replied Balto."I always have loved sunrises."commented Dusty."So when does the mail arrive." asked Balto."OH,I forgot it should just give us enough time to get there."replied Kodiak."Ok lets go then."said Balto."What about them." asked Kodiak talking about Muc Luc and Boris."We might as well let them sleep."said Balto and then they walked to town,Balto stopped just out of town and stood on a hill to watch and Dusty waited in town and Kodiak waited near the forest for the sled.

Kodiak heard something and then the sled team came racing out of the forest and past him,so Kodiak gave chase and looked at the musher to see if he was paying attention to him and he was so Kodiak ran as fast as he could to beat Steele back to pased the sled and beat Steele to town the musher took the reins off of the dogs and then took the mail into the mail office and talked to the post master for a while before comming out with news of another race.

"Your pushing your luck kid." said Steele."No I'm not and I bet that I will win now that I know your a cheat." replied Kodiak.

Steele hearing that got angry and walked over to Kodiak ready to attack him.

"That won't solve anything Steele you will have to race him if you want to see who really is the best."said Dusty knowing what was going to happen. "Alright then I will and just to make it more interesting if I win you leave town for good and if you win I leave town." said Steele,Kodiak hesitated for a while and Steele smirked."Alright then I agree to your terms." said Kodiak."Good I hope you've had enough of this town because today is you last day in it."said Steele and then he left."I hope your plan works Dusty." said Kodiak."Don't worry it will and even if it doesn't I believe you can beat Steele fare and square." said Dusty assuringly."Thanks." replied Kodiak.

A small crowd came and the judge that judged the last race came and Kodiak knew that the time of the race had come."It was nice knowing you kid,not."jested Steele as he walked past to get to the start line and Kodiak walked to the start line too and looked around but didn't see Dusty or his dad anywhere.

The judge stood at the start line and fired the gun and Steele and Kodiak were off with Kodiak a little behind Steele but slowly catching up. By the time they had reached the quarter of the race Kodiak was almost tied with Steele and slowly started to pass him,when they got half way Steele looked at Kodiak and then took a quick look at the judge at the finish line and saw Balto standing there,Steele looked again but this time he didn't see Balto anywhere."I must be seeing things." thought Steele and then continued on with the race,but saw that Kodiak was getting away so snapped at Kodiak's back leg and made him trip and caught up with him then looked around again to see if he could cheat and saw Balto again but when he looked again he wasn't there and when they had past the last quarter Kodiak was in the lead so Steele knew that if he didn't do something he would lose so he tried to bite Kodiak's back leg again but missed and nearly fell down and Kodiak ran through the finish line and was announced the winner the musher walked over to Kodiak and patted him on the head."Welcome back to the team boy." said the musher.

"Well it looks like you won I might as well go now." said Steele having the total opposite thought in his mind.

"Congratulations Kodi." said Dusty as she walked over to Kodiak."Thanks were is he." asked Kodiak."He went incase Steele came usual place." replied Dusty not telling much incase Steele was listening."Ok I will go see him are you comming."asked Kodiak."Yeah might as well."relied Dusty.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I wonder if Kodiak won." said Jenna."I hope he did." replied Balto."Here they come now." said Balto."Those two are perfect for each other don't you think." asked Jenna."Yeah I think they have something for each other."replied Balto as they were a little while of.

"Hey dad I won."said Kodiak as he walked up the plank behind Dusty."That's good son when do you start." asked Balto."Tomorrow morning." replied Kodiak."Ok well do any of you want to see a realy nice sunset." asked Balto."Ok where." asked everyone."At Falcon's Peak I always went there but I guess I forgot about it." replied Balto.

So they all followed Balto to Falcon's Peak unaware that Steele was listening to the whole thing."Going to Falcon's Peak are you well I do believe that someone was supposed to die there by the name of Balto."thought Steele as he followed out of sight.

A little while later they were on top and at the edge of Falcon's Peak watching the sunset when all of a sudden and without warning Steele lunged at Balto but Balto quickly moved and Steele went of the and Kodiak ran down the mountain to the bottom while the girls waited up top for them to tell what happened. They saw Balto and Kodiak come up with puzzled faces.

"What's wrong." asked Jenna."Well we went down there but there wasn't any mark were he might have landed or any foot prints."replied Balto."Are you sure." asked Dusty."Yes it's true I don't know how but it is."replied Kodiak."It's getting late we better be going back now since you two have a job to do."said Balto talking about Kodiak and Dusty."Yes and besides Rosie will probably be wondering were I've gone." agreed Jenna.

So they walked back to town.

"Bye dad." said Kodiak as he and Dusty headed to the shed where the sled dogs were kept."Bye son." returned Balto as he walked Jenna to were she lived.

Balto and Jenna stood out side the house were Jenna stayed and talked for a while.

"Well I best go now." said Jenna as she walked up to Balto and rubbed her cheak against his then walked towards her house."See you tomorrow." replied Balto as he headed to his boat.

**The end.**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there is my story,review and tell me what you think and if I get enough reviews I will put another story up so please review :-)

* * *

  
A little bit from my next story.**

**"What I had a sister all the time and you never told me." said Kodiak. ....**

**"I have an urgent message from your daughter." said Valdez.**

**"Kodiak!" exclamed Jenna.  
**

* * *

Find out what happens in the next Balto story **'The reunion.'** comming soon to fanfiction.


End file.
